


My Turn

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom! Minho, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: Thomas and Minho have been together for quite a while, but Thomas asks Minho if he could top him and surprisingly, he agrees.





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short tumbr prompt fill and since I was in the mood to write some thominho I figured why not?

Minho tugged at his restraints as Thomas palmed at the inside of his thighs. Minho whimpered as the silk ties held his legs wide open ad prevented him from using his hands. He could feel the beads of precum running down his length as Thomas teased him. His moan was muffled by his shoulder as he arched his back when Thomas' hot breath fell over him. 

Thomas grinned at him mischievously as Minho looked at him with pleading eyes. Thomas licked his lips before licking at the tip of Minho's cock. Minho bit his lip hard as pleasure coursed through him. He lifted his hips, but Thomas held him down. 

"You're not being a very good boy.." Thomas smirked at him as he licked the head of Minho's cock once more. 

Minho felt his thighs tremble as Thomas continued his teasing licks. Thomas rotated licking the head, the underside, and up his cock but never took Minho's full length. Thomas chuckled at Minho's sound of frustration as he bucked his hips into Thomas' face. Thomas tsked at him as he picked up the lube next to him. He uncapped the bottle before hi tipped it and squeezed the lube on Minho's cock and balls. Minho grunted when he felt the cold gel running down his length and pooling at his hole. 

Thomas capped the bottle and set it off to the side. He swirled a finger through the mess on Minho's skin playfully. Minho whined as he pulled at the ties. Thomas gave him a dazzling smile which threw him off as he pressed his middle finger into Minho all the way to the knuckle. Minho almost didn't even feel it due to their antics the day before when Thomas had tried to push his limits in stretching him. Minho hadn't gone too far as they'd just started switching, but Thomas held confidence in him.  

Minho breathed through his nose as Thomas pulled out his finger and pushed two back in. Thomas grabbed Minho's length with his other hand and rubbed over Minho's already sensitive head with his thumb. 

"I-I can't." Minho choked out. Thomas had already made him come twice and he hadn't been penetrated at all. Thomas was pushing a third along with penetration and Minho's already sensitive body just felt even more sensitive. Oversensitive.

Thomas shh'd him as he started stroking Minho's cock with slow, long pulls. His fingers continued thrusting into him as Minho panted. Minho's face was flushed as sweat rolled down his chest to pool in his belly button. Minho closed his eyes and threw his head back as he breathed through Thomas onslaught of his body. 

Minho bucked his hips as Thomas pressed against his prostate. He knew Thomas was grinning at him without having to look. Thomas was being a total ass by not touching him how he’d wanted, and Minho didn't know if you could take it much longer. His hips bucked again as Thomas fingers thrusted into his prostate once more. Minho fought against being too loud since his apartment walls were paper thin. His cock felt harder than ever and he felt that his body was pulled so taut that he'd pop like a bow string any moment. 

Thomas quickened his movements, knowing Minho was close. He smiled brightly as Minho groaned loudly as Thomas pressed hard into his prostate once last time. Minho's body jerked as Thomas removed his fingers from Minho's body and his hand from his cock. Minho spasmed hard as his orgasm flowed through him. His cock dribbled cum, but he felt like he was on such a high that he'd never come down. By the time Minho opened his eyes, Thomas was already cleaning him up.  

"Good boy." Thomas smiled. 

"What about you?" Minho asked, voice hoarse. 

"I'm satisfied." Thomas grinned as he gestured to the large wet stain on his boxers.

Minho nodded as Thomas released his binds. 

"Liked that?" 

"Definitely. Not again anytime soon though." 

Thomas crossed his arms and gave Minho a look as he attempted to sit up. 

"Think about that when you're doing me next time." Thomas scolded.

Thomas laughed as Minho simply shot him a weak thumbs up.  


End file.
